The Rebellion
The History of The Rebellion in Noverus Magma's tyrannical reign over Noverus lasted a few years initially, until they seemed to be distracted with another area. Once civilians noticed Magma troops being sent off to the outskirts, they felt that they stood a fighting chance. Specifically, a single civilian had an idea of forming an organization to combat these invaders. This man became known to his followers as "Elder Boscorelli", the founder of the First People's Rebellion. The FPR gained several skilled followers within weeks, and after a month they had raided numerous Magma storage facilities throughout the city. Their skills in stealth and Pokemon battles were the main factors that led to their success, while their secrecy kept them hidden from Magma's ruthless clutches. However, some FPR operatives went MIA, and things seemed too "quiet" for the Rebellion. After an entire year of "nothingness", Team Magma had discovered the location of the FPR's main base, through the missing operatives that they had captured. Magma Elites swarmed FPR members' homes, seized official members, and interrogated their loved ones. Within a few hours, the entire Rebellion was decimated, aside from Boscorelli, who's whereabouts were unknown. After many hopeless years passed, Boscorelli remained hidden, plotting a new assault force to remove Magma's presence from Noverus. As he did with the First Rebellion, Boscorelli spread word of the "good fight" throughout close contacts, whom then continued to spread the word. Now, new operatives have answered the call, and are willing to do whatever it takes to remove Magma, while remaining as discreet as possible. Important Rebellion Personnel Elder Boscorelli The man that goes by the false name "Elder Boscorelli" isn't as old as he may seem. Although, his level of intelligence is quite impressive. After the fall of the first Rebellion, Boscorelli went into hiding. No one is exactly sure as to what happened during this time span, and whenever he is asked about this, he gives a different story. Some think he left for Kanto, while others think he hid in an underground bunker in the Outskirts. Aside from keeping secrets, Boscorelli likes to ask questions to Rebel operatives in order to stimulate their brains into planning out better tactics. In battle, Boscorelli keeps his cool. No one has seen him angry, not even when operatives have failed missions. Boscorelli is 6' and ridiculously thin. His shallow cheeks and sunken brown eyes show signs of malnutrition from some point in time. He keeps his scraggly brown hair hidden beneath a tan fedora, as it is showing signs of greying with age. To go along with his fedora, he wears a tan trenchcoat and black dress shoes. Pokemon: Rotom Form (lv. 60): Discharge, Double Team, Ominous Wind, Confuse Ray Ursaring (lv. 50): Slash, Faint Attack, Rest, Snore Pidgeot (lv. 52): Tailwind, Fly, Steel Wing, Roost Yanmega (lv. 54): Air Slash, Screech, Steel Wing, Silver Wind Scizor (lv. 56): Iron Head, X-Scissor, Agility, Night Slash Shiftry (lv. 52): Leafstorm, Giga Drain, Brick Break, Double Team Category:Factions